


Resurrection

by louandhaz



Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 06:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15658050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louandhaz/pseuds/louandhaz
Summary: This work was inspired by one of my most favorite Steve x Diana fanfiction, as well as one of my all time favorite fanfiction ever written, the wonderful "Resurrection" by JCBeckett.





	Resurrection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JCBeckett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JCBeckett/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Resurrection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11602596) by [JCBeckett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JCBeckett/pseuds/JCBeckett). 



> Whenever I read something so beautiful and can't give more than a kudos or comment, I gift a drawing to the author who created the beautiful image in my mind. Though the drawing is amateur and imperfect, I am a simple fan who really can't contain myself in showing appreciation. 
> 
> My gift to one of my favorite author who wrote one of my all time favorite fanfiction. If he/she sees it, I hope they like it! :))
> 
> P.S. I don't own the story, only the fanart.

[ ](http://s1160.photobucket.com/user/justminesparta/media/Image_3f89d2d_zpsdjukry5u.jpg.html)

 

_“He wants to touch her but his hands are trapped, bound by the lasso, and so he keeps them framed on her face, thumbs stroking over her cheeks. He could ask her to take it off but he likes the heat of it burning against his skin, and the freedom of knowing that he doesn’t have to agonize over what to say and whether to say it because the lasso will bring it out no matter what reservations he has.”_

_“I love you,” he says into her mouth almost immediately after the thought. “You’re beautiful. I love you.”_ **-Resurrection by JCBeckett, Chapter 10**


End file.
